Goodbye Brother
by LoveFromLiberty
Summary: A mission on an icy planet goes wrong leaving Anakin on a grave situation and Obi Wan scarred forever. AU. Takes place during the end of the Clone Wars.


**Author's note: **The story takes place during the clone wars just before the battle over Coruscant and Palpatine's kidnapping. Padme told Anakin about the pregnancy as soon as she found out and they also know they're twins.

* * *

Goodbye Brother

Obi Wan run down the long, dark hall of the separatist base leading him to an even darker room, from which came the disturbance in the Force he had felt moments earlier.

For some reason he had a very bad feeling about this mission. From the moment the Council assigned them to this icy cold planet, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The mission was relatively easy, all they had to do was to infiltrate a separatist research facility and take some data that could help turn the tide of the world in favor of the Republic. What they didn't count on, though, was that Count Dooku would also be there overseeing the research.

The worst part of the mission was that he and his former apprentice, Anakin, had been separated after the attack, and Obi Wan was know clueless as to where was Anakin now.

As he run towards the room, he could hear, more than feel, the battle ahead of cursed inwardly as he heard the sound of lightsabers clashing with each other in the rhythm of the duel. His head was already bouncing from his previous encounter with some battle droids, he was not prepared to fight with the Count.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that he could hear the sound of three battling lightsabers instead of two. That meant that someone else was also there fighting probably against his former padawan.

When reaching the door, he heard a loud scream echoing through the room, and opening it, he found Count Dooku lying dead on the floor.

But the duel had not stopped and Obi Wan turned around to find Anakin fighting a black hooded figure, while injured and bleeding. Quickly did he realize that the figure could be no other than the Sith Lord they had been looking for, the one responsible for the war and the one Count Dooku had said to be his Master, Darth Sidious.

Before he had time to even reach for his lightsaber, what should be a pleasant, but for Obi Wan was anything but heartbreaking, moment unfolded right in front of his eyes.

Sidious stuck Anakin with Force-Lightning tossing him across the room. Anakin, already exhausted from the fight, his powers draining by the minute, couldn't get up,so without noticing his Master was in the room, he threw his lightsaber, which found it's target and cut through the chest of the stunned Sith Lord.

The Sith Lord, in his turn, realising what had just happened, gathered all his energy to strike Anakin with his Force-Lightning one last time before collapsing to the ground.

Without second thought and completely ignoring the dead Sith, Obi Wan ran towards his injured friend. Anakin was sitting with his back against the cold metal wall. He was pale and covered in blood from both his battle injuries and the lightsaber burnings on his skin.

Upon seeing Obi Wan coming his way he managed to put a smile on his face. "I thought you got lost into this separatist maze Master. I had started to believe you wouldn't show up and then I would have to come and rescue you again."

Obi Wan opened his mouth in order to talk but found that he couldn't. Instead he just walked closer to his former Padawan and bent down by his side. Touching Anakin's forehead he realised that a fever had made it's appearence.

Anakin turned his face, with a now solemn expression, towards his former Master, his sky-blue eyes gazing straight into the older one's grey-blue eyes. "Master...don't leave me."

Obi Wan's blurry eyes now shed their tears down his flushed cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere Anakin. Just hold on a little longer. We'll go back to the ship and everything will be fine."

"I can't Master. I just can't. It hurts... I can't move. I'm too tired. I'm sorry Master." Anakin snuggled closer to his Master trying to find some of the warmth he felt leaving his body.

Obi Wan would have reacted, would have yelled at Anakin, would have told him that he was the one who always said that they shoudn't give up, so why did he gave up now. But he knew that Anakin was right. The boy was too tired to even stand and if he tried to carry him, even if they made it out of the base, they would have never made it back to the ship through the snow.

When Obi Wan realised that Anakin had snuggled closer to him, he hugged him to keep him warm and offer him some comfort. Only when he looked down at Anakin's hands he noticed the blood which covered him was now all over his Jedi robes.

Soon he noticed that there was too much blood covering Anakin's body to have come only from the Force-Lightning. He let his apprentice slip from his embrace as to assess his condition.

He saw that despite his injuries he wasn't bleeding much except from one of the blood was coming from the left side of Anakin's abdomen. So he reached down and removed the clothing revealing a deep wound. With a shocked expression Obi Wan turned to his friend and upon seeing his pale face his expression turned into one of sadness and hate for the Sith who had done that.

"While...fighting with...the Sith...Sidious...I was dueling... with Dooku...he hit me...with Force-Lightning...he had a...vibroblade..."

It was all Anakin could say before curling into a ball from the pain. Obi Wan got near him and used the Force to lessen his pain. "Relax Anakin, I'm here, I'm with you, I won't leave."

Obi Wan could hear his friend's ragged breathing. He could feel his heart tearing into pieces every time Anakin's face twisted in pain. He was now burning in fever and his pulse was faint.

Obi Wan held him close to him afraid that he would never see him again. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you Anakin. You destroyed the Sith, Anakin, and without help. You have become a much better Jedi than I could have become."

Anakin's expression was both happy and sad, which troubled Obi Wan but decided to ignore it.

"Master...I want you to...promise me...you'll take...care of...them." Obi Wan was confused as to what his friend was saying. "Take care of who Anakin? What are you talking about?"

Anakin's teary eyes looked directly into his Master's with a look that asked for understanding and forgiveness. "Master, take care of Padme...and my...children."

Obi Wan was sure that if any color was left in his face, was now drained. "Anakin what are you talking about? What do you mean? Your CHILDREN?"

"Master...I'm married...with Padme. Almost...five years...ago...after the...battle of...Geonosis...she's...pregnant." Obi Wan didn't know what to say, but upon seeing Anakin like this he decided not to say anything.

"Please don't be...mad at me...Master...I didn't want...to lie to you... I was just afraid that...you would be...disappointed... I only...wanted to...make you...proud. Please don't be...angry with me...I need you...to understand."

Obi Wan was now sobbing over his former Padawan. "Anakin, I could never be angry with you, nor disappointed. I love you Anakin. You are the brother I never had."

It was Anakin's turn to be suprised."I love you too Obi Wan...I don't think I would have managed...to become a Jedi...without you." Anakin's voice was barely above a whisper but Obi Wan could hear his sweet voice, savouring every word.

"I promise Anakin, I''ll take care of your family." It was all he could say while holding his friend's, his brother's, trembling form.

Anakin looked into Obi Wan's eyes one last time before closing his own and releashing his last breath in the cold air of the separatist base.

For what could be hours or mere minutes 'cause Obi Wan had lost track of time, they both sat there, the Master holding his former Padawan's dead body in his arms. Anakin was dead. His friend was dead. His brother was dead. He screamed with all his power trying to releash his emotions.

Obi Wan stood reluctandly leaving Anakin, and headed towards the dead Sith Lord. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but only hate was the feeling he could afford for this Sith.

He got closer and removed the cloak from the Sith. He tripped backwards, sure that his teary eyes deceived him. This couldn't be happening. The Sith was...Palpatine. The supreme Chancellor of the Republic... And one of Anakin's best friends.

Obi Wan moved towards the exit and brought his ship near the base. He couldn't leave without his brother and he needed proof of who the Chancellor really was.

After boarding the ship he took off towards Coruscant but he knew as he looked back towards the frozen planet, that a part of him will always stay there no matter how far he went 'cause his brother had left his last breath and died along with a part of him. He knew his life would never be the same.


End file.
